Angel Of Fire
by EmiBabe
Summary: Rose and Dimitri in a different world, Rose is not from Earth and Dimitri is the powerful Alpha of a pack of werewolf with a fierce reputation. There is a Century old war between the evil Vampires and might Werewolves and Rose is the key to putting an end to the war and bringing peace to the world once more. With Dimitri by her side Rose can overcome just about anything. RxD. Smut
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Vasilisa Dragomir sat on the old tattered recliner with a book balanced in her hands, her brother Andre sat at the kitchen counter talking with their father while their mother pampered herself in the bathroom. The Dragomir's had come to Yosemite National Park for a quiet weekend away from the hustle and bustle of their parent's busy lives. The National Park was under the protection of a pack of werewolves so their father thought it would be a safe place to relax. Vasilisa looked up from her book and out the window into the night. She rubbed her eyes and yawned, suddenly feeling tired.

Her mother emerged from the bathroom in her dressing gown with a towel wrapped around her hair, she walked over to her daughter and leaned down and kissed her forehead, "why don't you go and sleep?" she said, brushing her daughter's blond hair back from her forehead.

"I will soon, I just want to finish this chapter," Vasilisa showed her mother her book and went back to reading.

Andre looked over at his sister, "what are you reading anyway? This is vacation baby sister you're not meant to be buried in a book," he teased.

Vasilisa ignored him, she looked out the window again and saw a bright orb of light falling from the sky, her eyes widened in shock and she got up and walked over to the window. "Hey, what's that?" she waved her mother over. Everyone gathered around her and stared at the strange light falling until it disappeared amongst the trees. There was a loud boom and the cabin shook from an impact.

Her father opened his mouth to say something when they heard a blood-curling scream from the cabin next door, he instantly moved to the front door and flicked the lock into place. More screams filled the air and her mother pulled both her children protectively into her arms. "What's going on?" Vasilisa sobbed.

"I don't…" before her father could finish his sentence the door was kicked in so hard it was torn off it's hinges, Vasilisa screamed and hid her face in her mothers arm. "RUN!" her father shouted and she felt her mother shove her towards the bedrooms.

"Go, go!" she screamed at them, Andre grabbed Vasilisa and began dragging her towards on of the rooms, he called for their mother and father but she didn't hear them follow. All she heard was their screams.

And hissing.

She's seen the warning films, the documentaries.

Vampires. Or Blood Hunters as they are more commonly known as. Fierce and murderous monster that hunt in packs, killing anything in their path that has a pulse and leaving nothing but death in their wake. They were the thing of nightmares and she was stuck in the middle. Andre pushed her into the bedroom and locked the door behind them, but the moment the Blood Hunters caught their scent they knew that a measly wooden door would not stand in their way. Andre pushed Vasilisa towards the bedroom window. "We need to get out of here," he whispered to her.

"But mum and dad…"

"We can't do anything for them, Lissa." Andre was fighting back tears, he had to be brave for her.

He pushed open the window and leaned out to check if the coast was clear, the smell of death lingered in the air, he could heard woman and children screaming, begging for their lives, even the sound of gun fire as men tried effortlessly to defend their families. When he was sure the coast was clear and motioned Vasilisa to climb out the window, sobbing uncontrollably she did as she was instructed and he slowly lowered her to the ground. "Step back," he told her and stared climbing out after her but a dark figure appeared behind him.

Vasilisa screamed but it was to late, the Blood Hunter's pointed teeth sank into her brother's flesh, he cried out and was dragged from the window and disappeared into the dark room. Vasilisa screamed and called for her brother but to no avail. He along with the rest of her family was gone. Her life suddenly meaningless. Alone and afraid she crumpled to the ground and cried. Waiting for then to come and take her as well.

She heard a growl and turned to see a monstrous shadow appear from the tree line, blowing a cloud of mist from it's nostrils and she saw a flash of long white teeth. It was a wolf. But it towered over her like a bear, it's large brown eyes bore through her soul. It was a Werewolf. Had the pack finally arrived to drive away the Blood Hunters? For a moment she felt relief but the wolf was only glaring at her. And walking towards her. She stumbled back in horror as it stalked closer and closer until she was backed up against the cabin and she could feel it's hot breath on her face. As it's teeth lunged towards her, she screamed.

A large black wolf stepped out from between the trees and into a horror movie, Dimitri Belikov, looked around the campgrounds and sorrow washed over the powerful Alpha werewolf. They were to late, the Blood Hunters had gone and left no one alive. He looked back at the giant wolves that flanked close behind him and motioned for them to get to work. The wolves fanned out and went about searching the grounds for any possible survivors and remaining blood hunters. Or a clue as to what provoked the attack and brought the beasts to their land.

Dmitri's fierce reputation as alpha had prevented such unique attacks by Blood Hunters or any other packs from trespassing on his protected land, he stepped further into the camp grounds, looking down at the bloodless bodies at his feet. It had been holiday seasons and the campsite bustling with tourists. So many innocent lives lost. And all because they didn't get here soon enough. The guilt weight heavy on Dmitri's shoulders and he tried to avoid the victims faces. One man with a shotgun rested at his feet was draped across the railing of his holiday cabin, behind him a woman clutching a baby. Both pale with bit marks covering their bodies. But the baby wailed in her arms. One of Dimitri's pack members, who had shifted into his human skin, approached the woman and pried her arms away from the baby. He looked to Dimitri who nodded his large head and the man carried the child to safety and heading back to the pack. They would find the child's blood relatives and return it to them if not the child would remain in their pack and be turned once old enough.

"Dimitri!" The black wolf stopped and turned to see one of his best warriors, Christian Ozera approaching with a woman in his human arms. Her blond hair stained with blood, she wasn't pale like the rest and the serious bit wound to her arm was not inflicted by a Blood Hunter's teeth. But the jaws of a werewolf. This girl had been turned. "I found her behind one of the cabins. She's alive."

Dimitri sniffed the woman's warm body and crinkled his nose, "she was attacked by a werewolf," he said, "she's in transition." His voice laced with a Russian accent.

"What do we do with her?" he asked, looking down into the woman's face. He held her close to his chest.

"Follow Levi, take her back to the pack to be treated, the choice is hers once she awakens," Dimitri's reputation had men soil their pants in his presence but he would never force a newborn werewolf into his pack. The choice was theirs and theirs alone, it was the way his father had run things and his father before him.

"Boss!" Dimitri's large wolf head snapped around towards another pack member, Adrian Ivanshkov in his grey wolf pelt called to his alpha, hearing the alarm in Adrian's voice Dimitri immediately followed him. Adrian led his alpha into the forest behind the campgrounds. Dimitri didn't understand where he was being led and as they walked deeper and deeper in the forest he began to get frustrated.

"Where are you taking me, Ivanshkov!" Dimitri growled, his short temper was being tested. He should be back at the campground not being led off on a wild goose chase. But as he looked ahead he saw what Adrian was leading him too. A faint glow in the distance caught his attention. A pulsing light was visible in the dark forest and he quickly moved ahead to follow it, Adrian continued after him until they came across a small crater. The trees around it pushed over from the force of the impact. But it was what lay in the middle of the crater that caught his attention. It was a woman with flame red hair fanned around her head and wearing a long white gown. Dimitri shifted from his pelt and into his human skin. A slight breeze blew his long brown hair across his face, before Adrian could stop him he jumped into the crater and to the woman. He crouched down beside her and looked her over. She looked uninjured and the faint glowing that had lured them to her was pulsing from a pendant that resting from a chain on her neck. He reached out the brushed his fingers against the glowing stone wrapped in a pair of angel wings. He reached up and brushed her bright hair from her face, and he felt his heart stop. She was beautiful. Angelic.

Her eyes were closed but she had the face of an angel, with flawless skin and perfect full lips, the slow rise and fall of her chest was the only indication that she was alive. "Boss?" Adrian called.

Pulled out of his stupor, Dimitri picked the woman up and carefully carried her out of the crater, without saying a word he carried her back towards the campgrounds with Adrian close behind him, still in his wolf form. As they stepped into the clearing again he was immediately approached by two pack member, they looked at the woman in his arms, shocked. "What happened to her?" one asked.

Dimitri looked down into her beautiful face, "I'm not sure, but we must get her back to receive treatment as soon as possible," he murmured, he looked back up at them, "well?"

"Zeklos found one alive, a Vamp, we're waiting for you to interrogate it," one of them said, Dimitri nodded and turned to hand the flame haired woman to Adrian.

"Keep a close eye on her and stay in my sight," he ordered and followed the two men, Adrian followed as well but as they approached the Blood Hunter he kept his distance, the foul smelling creature was enough to make him sick to his stomach. It was forced to its knee's and surrounded by male werewolves. It was injured and half dead. The blood oozing from it's mouth showed that it had recently fed. Dimitri approached the creature, his eyes blazing with fury towards it. "Why did you attack here?" he said, getting right to the point. "Why did you come onto our land?"

It looked up at him and smirked, flashing rows of serrated shark like teeth, "may the death of these people lay heavy on your conscience," it laughed. Dimitri growled and pulled a small blade from the pocket of his pants, he lung forward and drove the blade into the Blood Hunter's chest, it screamed in pain as the silver burnt its flesh.

"Answer me or I will cut you limb from limb before ending your miserable life," he snarled, twisting the blade before removing it. He only laughed, so Dimitri swung out his arm and the silver blade sliced through the flesh on his cheek. "Why did you come here!"

The Blood Hunter panted, "we came for the bitch." He spat.

"WHO!" Dimitri roared. Pressing the blade against it's throat, it's skin sizzled against the silver.

"Her!" it screamed, it's eyes flicked to Adrian, "the Angel whore."

Dimitri looked back at the woman with the flame red hair in Adrian's arms, then back to the Blood Hunter, "Angel? Where is she from?"

"Where do you think she came from?" he looked up at the sky, "where they all come from eventually, it was our job to find her and bring her back to the master."

"Master?" he thought of the blonde girl Christian had found, "we found a girl attacked by a werewolf, were there werewolves here as well tonight?" Dimitri demanded.

It spat blood in Dimitri's face, "You'll have to kill me because I'll never tell you about the Master!" Dimitri growled, wiping his hand across his face before bringing his blade forward again and slicing open the monsters throat. It rolled onto it's back, gurgling blood and twitching on the ground. Dimitri wiped his face clean and then the blade of the knife before tucking it back into his pocket. He turned to Adrian and took her from his arms.

"We need to get her to safety." He told them and looked down at her face again, the pack began to move out and when he was sure no one was looking he pressed a quick kiss to her soft lips. "I will protect you now. My Roza."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

**ROSE POV**

**Six Months Later**

I remember nothing.

I only remember waking up in Dimitri's arms as he carried me to safety.

I don't remember my name, I don't remember how I came to be at the campgrounds on the night of the attack. I only remember Dimitri.

He told me he'd found me in a cabin weak but not injured, he didn't know if I had been there with family or if I'd been alone, but he brought me into his pack to keep me safe. Apparently the less I knew of the attack the better it would be for my safety. About a month after my arrival to Dimitri's pack I discovered I had strange unnatural abilities, I'd woken up in the middle of the night after a bad nightmare and discovered I'd set the room on fire, I'd immediately been dragged from the burning house and the fire snuffed out but ever since then I can control fire, I can create flames with a click of my fingers, control the heat and the intensity. They told me I was something special and that I must be protected from the dangers outside the pack at all costs. So I stayed with them.

But the longer I stayed with them, the more I could feel myself falling in love with their Alpha. Dimitri took me under his wing, protected me fiercely even from members of his own pack. I even lived in his guest bedroom ever since setting my house on fire. Due to my bright flame red hair, Dimitri named me Rose, but you see my hair seems to alternate between colours, some mornings I wake up with dark brown hair but the moment I used my fire abilities my hair changed to a bright red and almost glowed.

I didn't know what I was, nor who I was and I was determined to find out. There was only one problem.

"Roza!"

Dimitri.  
I groaned and rolled away from his stern voice, pulling the pillow over my ears and tried to sneak in a few more precious minutes of sleep, "common Rose, wake up!" the blankets suddenly ripped off the bed and I let out a small shriek and instinctively covered myself. Dimitri chuckled. I rolled onto my back and raised my head off the pillow and looked at him.

Dimitri was an Adonis in werewolf form. His long dark brown hair and dark eyes gave him a real bad arse look, the hard muscles that covered his body showed off his raw power and the small scars that marred his beautiful tanned Russian body showed his years of being Alpha. Showing other interfering werewolves who's boss and just plain kicking arse. I looked away from him, worried I might start drooling, and faced the digital clock on my bedside table. "It's so early!" I groaned and rolled onto my belly. "Go away."

"It's six am, I've let you sleep in enough, common Roza,"

"No," I grumbled. Dimitri only had a few rules in his household.

No sleeping in. No inviting people over without permission. Never skip a meal. No girly sitcoms. No breaking the rules and No complaining about the rules. Oh and the number one rule that applied to every pack member. Never disobey the Alpha. But I often asked myself if that included me since technically I wasn't an official member of the pack since I wasn't a werewolf. Yet. Dimitri just simply refused to turn me, well not at the moment anyway.

I felt Dimitri flop down on my bed beside me and I was bounced around on my mattress, I narrowed my eyes at him, "what are you doing?" he laid flat on his back beside me staring up at the ceiling. I had to fight the urge to straddle him.

"I'm just going to annoy you until you get your arse out of bed," he grinned at me, flashing perfect rows of white teeth.

I groaned, "I hate you."

"Common, up!" I felt him smack my butt and I jerked in surprise.

"Hey!" I reached over and slapped his chest, he growled playfully and reached out to grab me but I quickly sprang off the bed laughing and ran to the bathroom, shutting the door behind me and locking it.

"Meet me in the kitchen when your done!" he called and I heard him leave the bedroom, I closed my eyes and pressed my forehead against the door. It was so hard to fight my feelings for him. Dimitri Belikov was an Alpha werewolf and it was his duty to one day choose a mate to rule along side him and produce an heir. I wasn't even a werewolf so my chances were slim for him choosing me. But I could only hope.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stepping out of Rose's bedroom was always difficult for Dimitri, he loved her from the moment he found her in that crater. He believed it was in her best interest if she knew nothing about what she really was, the less people that knew he was harbouring an Angel in his guest bedroom the better. Since the attack, Blood Hunter's had wondered onto their land in search of her but his pack were quick to respond and drove them away. He was prepared to protect her with his life. Being around her for the last six months and not being able to touch her sexual was slowly eating away at him, he would soon declare his love to her and he could only pray that she reciprocate.

Dimitri wondered into the kitchen and came to a halt when he saw Adrian with his head stuck in Dimitri's refrigerator, he cleared his throat and Adrian jerked, whacking his head against the top of the fridge in the process, he swore and stepped back, rubbing his sore head. "What the fuck are you doing here?" Dimitri snarled.

"Came to see how the little Angel was doing this morning," Adrian winked at his Alpha which only pissed him off more. Dimitri didn't like the intensity of Adrian's feelings towards Rose, he swore to him they were brotherly but he knew better. He knew Adrian.

But the Angel comment made him stiffen. "Get out before I throw you out, you want to see Rose, wait until she's out of the house or she invites you!" he pointed to the front door. "Go!"

"Dimitri?" they both looked around to see a wet and naked Rose, wrapped only in a towel, looking at the two males, "Oh, hey Adrian, what are you doing here?"  
"To see you, Angel," Dimitri's eyes hardened. He wanted to strangle him then and there for his Angel remarks. Adrian walked around the counter and draped his arm over Rose's shoulders, Rose clutched her towel tighter around her body and flicked her eyes to meet Dimitri's before dropping them to the floor. Her cheeks flushed.

"Get out!" Dimitri snarled, his teeth snapping together.

Adrian sighed and dropped his arm, "fine, fine I'm going, see you later Angel." he kissed the top of her and then left, closing the door behind him.

Still embarrassed Rose returned to her bedroom.

Dimitri decided tonight he would tell her his feelings towards her, before anyone moved in on his property.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At four thirty, I changed into a pair of baggy grey sweat pants and a pale blue tank top, I pulled my currently brown long hair into a floppy bun on top of my head, I slipped on some shoes and headed out of the front door. I grabbed my wooly coat from a hook by the door and was about to leave the house when Dimitri appeared behind me. "Roza?" his Russian nickname for me warmed my heart. I looked over my shoulder at him, "where are you doing?" he asked.

"Lissa invited me over to watch a movie with her and Christian," I smiled innocently at him. "Is that okay?"

He sighed, "well I was hoping that you would have dinner with me."

"Oh," I bit my bottom lip. "Well I'll come back for dinner, I won't pig out on popcorn I promise."

He nodded, "good, we have things to discuss tonight."

"What things?" I asked curious.

"Us," was all he said before he disappeared back into the living room.

My eyes widened in shock and for a long moment I just stared at the wall where he'd just stood, _us?_ Was he going to tell me he wants to try a relationship? Or was he going to tell me he wasn't interested? so many situations entered my mind and I suddenly wanted to run for the hills. The thought of him rejected me would be too painful to even think about. The last six months I'd grown very close to him and the rest of the pack. I didn't think I could stay here if he told me to back off. I left the house shaking from nerves. I could already begin to feel my heart breaking.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

**ROSE POV**

Vasilisa came into the living room with a large bowl of popcorn and a couple bottles of water, her mate Christian sat on the recliner with a beer in his hand waiting patiently to start the movie, Penelope Lords sat on the couch talking to her mate over phone. "Don't be a baby, you've change plenty of nappies in the past..." she rolled her eyes at us, I chuckled and reached into the bowl for a couple pieces of popcorn. "No I'm not coming over, god Quint she's your daughter for Christ sake." After a few more moments of lecturing her mate on how to change a poopy diaper she hung up the phone and tossed it on the coffee table. "Men."

"Could you picture Dimitri trying to change a dirty diaper?" Lissa teased.

We all laughed, Christian just snorted, "diapers is women work, we just help make them." Lissa and Penelope growled at him.

"Keep that up and we'll make sure your unable to have children!" I snapped my fingers at him.

"Then Lissa wont have kids," he said smugly.

"I'm sure we can find her a new suitor," Penelope teased.

He frowned. "You ask Dimitri, I'll bet he'll tell you same thing, men are for making the babies and woman are for raising them."

Penelope reached over and wacked him across the back of the head, he scold at her and rubbed the spot she'd thwacked him. She turned to me, "yeah sorry Rose, but Dimitri doesn't look like the diaper changing type of man."

"Why are saying sorry to me?"

"Because everyone knows that you're the one he chooses, werewolf or not you have that man wrapped around you pinky finger and tightly I might add." Penelope said, "I've known him my entire life and I've never seen him so smitten over a woman, even Tasha and she's been pinning over him since they were in diapers." Pine

"Yeah, Aunt Tasha's going to be super pissed if he chooses you over her," Christian chuckled.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "shut up," the thought of Dimitri with Tasha hurt.

Lissa growled at him, "there's no if about it, he will choose her."

I rolled my eyes at them, "oh please, nothing is ever that simple when it comes to that man, he wants to talk about _us_ tonight." I sighed, "I have a bad feeling."

"Because you don't want to get rejected, Rose it's all a natural part of being in love, I was so torn up about my feelings for Quentin when I met him that I was absolutely miserable because I was scared he would turn me down. but then we got drunk and slept together and bam… I'm pregnant and he's proposing." she grinned, "win, win for me."

I chuckled. "Are you saying I should sleep with Dimitri and hope to get pregnant and then he'll want me?"

"Honey you don't need to get knocked up for him to want you, it's a given." Lisa draped her arms over my shoulders. "Trust me, you'll be fine."

I didn't feel fine, Christian got annoyed with our girly talk and started the movie, Lissa went and snuggled up to him and I sat beside Penelope stared blankly at the TV screen, my mind to busy thinking about dinner with Dimitri then the movie.

When the movie finished I said my goodbyes and wandered aimlessly back to Dimitri's home. It was dark now and the clearing plunged into pitch black. There were twenty-eight werewolves in Dimitri's pack and they all lived together in a giant clearing in the middle of Yosemite National Park forest, housed in what were once wooden cabins used for tourists before it was abandoned and taken over by the pack decades and decades ago. The homes had been renovated to suit everyone's needs. Dimitri lived in the largest of the houses that sat at the head of the clearing. Every house back up to the forest edge and stone paths led from home to home and through a beautiful garden that had been carefully groomed, children's play equipment set up in a sand pit and even a few old barbeque pits. This place was perfection. Paradise.

It was home to me and I told myself that no matter what Dimitri said tonight it would always be my home.

Deep down I wanted desperately to be turned, to really be a part of the pack but then I wondered if I became a werewolf, would I loose my abilities? "Angel," I was surprised when I heard Adrian call my name, looking around my shoulder I saw him jogging to catch up. He was shirtless and only wearing a pair of black and white silk shorts. He looked like he'd just woken up.

"Hey, I thought you were on night duty?" I asked.

"In a few hours, listen I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable this morning, you know getting a little to close," he shrugged, "I don't want to make you feel awkward, I couldn't help but stir up Belikov."

I chuckled and crossed my arms over my chest, "don't worry, it's fine," I continued walking towards the house and motioned for him to follow. "You shouldn't tease him you know, his a very sensitive person."

"More like short tempered," he snorted.

I bit my bottom lip, "hey, can I tell you something and you promise not to tell anyone, especially Dimitri?"

He grinned and slung his arms over my shoulders as we walked, "of course, little Angel, anything. If there's one think I love better then hanging around with you is keeping secrets from the Bossman."

I rolled my eyes, "I want to go back to the campgrounds, where Dimitri found me."

Adrian stopped walked and I turned to face him, his eyes were narrowed and he was suddenly tense. "You can't go back there."

"Why not? I have a right to know who I am and there might be something left there that could tell me, ID's or photo's, anything…"

"Everything was burnt to the ground," he said abruptly.

I frowned, "but… Lissa goes all the time when she's upset, she says that she talks to her mum and dad to vent… she never said anything about it being burnt to the ground."

He shook his head, "we put up memorials for all the lives lost there, her family included…"

"Then my parents should be there as well, or my husband or sisters or whoever I went there with, seeing their names or something that belonged to them might spark a memory," I argued.

Adrian backed away, "I'm not talking about this anymore." And he walked away.

I narrowed my eyes at his retreating form. _What was he hiding? _Deciding to confront him tomorrow after he slept off his strange mood.

I entered Dimitri's home, the house was dark when I walked in but a wonderful aroma washed over me and I couldn't help but moan. "Dimitri?" I called, wondering down the hall towards the dining room. Following my nose.

He appeared in the doorway and I froze.

He was breathtaking, wearing a black pinstriped dress shirt and a pair of grey jeans, his hair pulled back into a ponytail behind his head, he held a single red rose in his hand. I grinned at him. All my worries about our conversation disappeared as he walked towards me, "I didn't expect this," I mumbled. He came to stand directly in front of me, reaching out and grasping my arms carefully in his hand. I was stunned when he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. "My Roza." He whispered against my mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

**(SMUT WARNING)  
**CHAPTER FOUR

**ROSE POV**

Dimitri's mouth crushed against mine, he kissed me gently at first but it quickly became hungry and his tongue pushed passed my lips and plunged into my mouth. I moaned. Both aroused and confused, I wanted to pull away and demand answers but I was putty in his hands and I never wanted to let him go. I was suddenly scared that this was a goodbye kiss.

He lowered his hand to the hem of my shirt and slide beneath it, I quivered when his fingers lightly brushed my skin, sparks of excitement shot through my body and I pulled away from his mouth and gasped. A frustrated look crossed his face and he quickly pulled me back to him and slammed his mouth to mine again. Continuing his fierce assault. My eyes shuddered closed and I let myself be lost to him. He hoisted me off my feet I let out a small shriek and wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms linked around his neck. I felt him carry me a few feet before he dumped me in the middle of my bed. He didn't hesitate, he stripped out of his shirt and was on me in seconds. Hovering above me he moved his lips from my mouth to my throat, sucking and nipping at my sensitive skin. A small moan vibrated through me and he responded with a deep, almost pained, groan. I felt my arousal between my legs, soaking me, realization struck and I was suddenly very aware of how close I was to loosing my virginity. _Well I assumed I was a virgin, I remembered nothing of sex before the attack._ "What are we doing?" I mumbled.

He resumed kissing me, "consummating our relationship."

I was only more confused then before by his answer, "we have a relationship?"

This time he pulled away, still leaning over me but his dark eyes met mine, "yes," he reached up and brushed a loose lock of my hair from my face, "we just haven't admitted to it. I've been in love with you from the moment I looked down at your perfect face. Your gifts only enhance my love for you."

I felt my heart melt. "Then why haven't you said anything sooner?"

"Oh my Roza," he sighed, "what I wouldn't give to have had the courage to confront my feelings sooner, but my roll as Alpha has always been a burden and my reputation proceeds me. It is expected of me to find a She Wolf mate. But I will not deny my feelings for you any longer, I don't care what species you are, I want you and I want the world to know you belong to _me_."

"Oh Dimitri," I leaned forward to kiss him but he stopped me.

"Are you sure you want this now?" he asked, "I wont push you."

I smiled, "I'm ready."

His hands were so gentle as he slowly peeled away my clothes until I lay naked beneath him, my face flushed bright and I tried to hide my embarrassment by looking away from his hungry gaze but he grabbed my chin firmly in his hand and turned me back to meet his eyes. "Never be ashamed of your beauty."

I only nodded and let him kiss me again, more gently this time, his left hand slowly glided over my bare body, leaving behind a trail of fire, I felt my hands begin to grow hot and I opened my eyes and caught a quick glance at my palms. They were pink and almost glowing. I was sure my hair was red as well and I quickly shut my eyes and clenched my hands into tight fists, I pushed any thoughts of fire out of my head and tired to focus solely on Dimitri and not burning him before he even takes my virginity. Not the best first sex impression.

But as the kiss began to heat up and was almost impossible to not think of the fire burning deep in my belly. It was his hand trailing over my hips that finally distracted me, his fingers brushed my smooth thigh before moving to the warm wet flesh between my legs. He ran two fingers up my slit and I jerked in surprise when his fingertips brushed against the small bundle of nerves. I gasped and ripped away from his mouth. He grin down at me, _clearly not fazed by my glowing hair, _and attacked my breasts, his tongue lapped over each of my hardened nipples, before sucking on each. Sharing his attention between the two while his talented fingers circled my soaking clitoris. "Oh Dimitri," I moaned, arching up against his body, pressing my breast into his mouth and shamelessly grinding my pelvis against his hand. I felt his chuckle against my nipple.

He left my clit and slowly pushed one of his long thick fingers inside me, I gasped loudly. He pumped his finger in and out of me slowly adding another finger to slowly stretch me and ready me to accommodate him. I could feel myself floating higher and higher, a coil tightening deep in my belly. His thumb pressed against my clit and I came spirally out of control, the coil snapped and I screamed my first release. I felt like I was on cloud nine as I came down from my high and into a puddle on the bed, "I need you," I whimpered, mustering up my remaining strength and reached between us to search for the button on his pants. When I found it I popped it open and push the zipper down. I was feeling brave so I slide my hand inside and let out a small shriek when I felt that he decided against underwear tonight and was thick and heavy in my hand. He grunted when my fingers brushed his erection. I looked between us and my eyes widened in shock at the sheer size of him. _And he wants to put that inside me? _He abandoned my breast and grinned down at me.

"Don't worry Roza, you'll stretch."

My eyes widened in shock and a small wave of fear washed over me, his fingers abandoned me and I whimpered at the loss and just watched as he pushed his pants down and left them in a pile on the floor. He crouched over me, taking himself firmly in his hands and guiding the crown of his impressive cock to my entrance. I braced myself, just watching as him straddling my hips. He brushed himself against my clit sending me into an uncontrolled spiral, he pushed his crown between my parted lips and slowly began to slide into me. He watched me carefully as he filled me inch by inch until he broke past my barrier. If I'd been unsure about my virtue before then I knew for certain now that I was definitely a virgin. I cried out and gripped tightly onto his powerful biceps, he leaned down and pressed his mouth against mine to muffle my cries. He didn't move an inch and I was so thankful to his patience.

After a few agonizing moments to allow me to adjust to his size he pulled out a few inches and I hissed at the stinging feeling inside me, "Dimitri," I muttered as he slowly sank in to the hilt. He continued his slow strokes until the pain slowly faded and was quickly replaced by immense pleasure. When I let out a small moan he was encouraged to move faster and his thrusts began to increase, pulling back out to the tip before slamming into me and leaving me breathless. I could feel the tension building deep in my belly and I clung tightly to his arms while he drove into me.

I could still feel a small sting each time his cock retreated but it was pushed aside by the pleasure pulsing through my core, with each stroke his erection brushed against the sweet spot inside me, driving me towards my next orgasm. Dimitri hissed through his teeth and he attacked my mouth again, "come with me baby." As if he flicked a switch I came hard. Throwing back my head I cried out Dimitri's name one last time. My core tightened around his pulsing cock spurring him to come inside me. He grunted as he shoved himself into me one last time before spurting hot streams of semen deep inside me.

I lay boneless beneath him trying to catch my breath while Dimitri laid on top of me, his weight crushing me into the mattress, his still semi hard cock inside me. After a few moments he finally rolled off of me, his cock slid from my aching core and I whimpered at the loss. He wrapped me up tightly in his arms and kissed the top of my head. "Are you okay my Roza?" he asked, I was curled against the side of his body, my head rested on his chest.

I smiled, "perfect," was all I could manage to say. I never thought I'd been in this position with Dimitri, our naked bodies pressed so closely together. I wondered if this was really happening or I was about to wake up alone again. He held onto me tightly and we lay there like that for a long time before Dimitri pressed a brief kiss to my lips and slipped out from beneath me and climbing out of bed, I leaned up on my elbows and watched him, confused, as he pulled on his pants. "What are you doing?"

"You need rest Roza and I'm on patrol tonight," he murmured.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," I yawned and curled up onto the bed again, "will you come back when your done?"

"I plan to." He finished dressing and leaned down to kiss my forehead, "rest my Roza." And I was asleep the moment my head hit my pillow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I don't know how long I slept for before bright lights that streamed into the room woke me up, I raised my head off the pillow and blinked a few times towards my bedroom door. Dimitri stood there in only a pair of silk shorts, "hey," I mumbled. He walked to the bed and slipped from his shorts before climbing in beside me, he rolled me onto my side so we were chest to chest, my breasts pressed firmly against his hard muscles.

I felt his knee wedge between mine and push my legs apart, he shuffled closer until I felt his cock between my legs, "your mine now." And then he was inside me and I cried out, "I love you."

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

**ROSE POV**

I was walking around the next morning with a spring in my step despite the ache between my legs from a long restless night of sex with Dimitri Belikov, he spent the night worshipping every inch of my body. Discovering places I never knew existed and pleasures I thought were impossible. I was very fast becoming addicted to sex with Dimitri. As I skipped across the clearing to see Lissa, I spotted Adrian standing on his front porch staring at me, I waved to him but he only turned and walked back into his house. I sighed and kept walking towards Lissa's house, "Roza!" I stopped when I heard Dimitri call my name and turned to see him walking towards me.

"What's up?"

He reached out and took my hand in his, pulling me close to him "Vamps passed through the north boarder this morning, I don't want you leaving the clearing until it's safe. Stay with Vasilisa and Penelope today until I return." He kissed me briefly before walking off to talk to a few other pack mates. I felt a pair of eyes burning into the back of my head and looked around to see Natasha Ozera glaring at me through narrow eyes. Tasha may be Christian's aunt but she has resented me from the moment I show up due to my closeness to Dimitri. It was always expected that she would become Dimitri's mate that was until I joined the pack. I ignored her and continued to Lissa's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

stared at me with her jaw dropped and her eyes wide with surprise "are you serious?"

I chuckled, "what you don't think he's capable of having sex?"

"Well… it's just weird to think about him like that, I don't know it's hard to explain," she scratched her head, "I know I don't know him as much as other members but it just seems _weird _to think of him as… tender. His so hard faced."

I rolled my eyes, "his not that bad."

"Yeah you have to remember Lissa that we only know Dimitri from the outside, Rose knows him from inside and out," Penelope said.

I nodded in agreement, "he can actually be quite sweet."

Penelope snorted, "I wouldn't go that far."

"You guys need to cut him some slack," I told them.

"So are you guys going to have a baby?" Lissa asked.

I almost choked on my drink, "no, what gave you that idea?"

"Well his the alpha, it's a known fact that his going to want to have kids and your basically his mate now," Lissa looked at Penelope who nodded in agreement, "did you guys use... protection?"

I thought back to last night events, my mind was so scrambled that I didn't remember if he had used a condom and I sure as hell wasn't on the pill. I think I went pale because Lissa quickly took my hand and told me to squeeze. "Breath Rose." Penelope rubbed my back; "I'll take that as a no then."

I looked at her panicked, "I can't have a baby yet, I'm too young and... I'm not even a werewolf yet."

Lissa laughed, "I don't think Dimitri really cares what species you are. A baby is a baby."

"But I'm not ready, god I need to go on the pill as soon as possible... does contraception even work for werewolves?"

Penelope shrugged, "it reduces the chances of pregnancy about fifty percent, condoms do nothing for males, their semen is like acid..."

"Gross Penn," Lissa scrunched her nose up.

"Oh don't be a prude," Penelope waved her hand at her, "your no virgin Liss."

"It's still gross to talk about," she grumbled.

I rolled my eyes at them, "well when would I know if was... pregnant?"

"In a few weeks since your still... well not werewolf, it usually takes only few days for a full blood werewolf to find out, we have quick working bodies," Penelope's mother was the packs only doctor and Penelope had grown up learning all the tricks and knowledge of everything you needed to know about Medical issues. She was after all her mother's successor, she was to take over from her as the packs Medic. It was good having her as a best friend and not having to tell a stranger any embarrassing problems. I closed my eyes and groaned, the thought of having a baby so soon scared the hell out of me. I loved Dimitri with all my heart and dreamed of one day providing him with an heir but it was too soon.

"Is there anything I can use to prevent it?" I asked.

Penelope grinned, "a steel casing."

My eyes widened, "are you serious?"

She snorted, "of cause not, you could try drinking wolf's bane."

"Wolf's bane?"

"Yeah it's a natural contraceptive for werewolves and leave no perminate damage to you, mum uses it for the young She Wolf who aren't old enough to have babies, we don't want any of the teenagers getting knocked up before their ready. She uses it in forms of tea." Penelope explained, "I'll bring you some later, it will kill his little swimmers before they can reach your uterus."

Lissa groaned.

I chuckled at her, "it won't leave any permanent damage on him will it? I mean I do want kids with him eventually."

"Of course it won't or all of the men here would be sterile,"

We talked some more before Dimitri arrived to take me back home, Penelope told me it would be best if he wasn't to know about me taking wolf's bane to prevent him knocking me up, it might piss him off and I wasn't ready for our first fight. As we were walking back to the house I spotted Adrian walking home, "wait here," I told Dimitri and ran to catch up with him. Dimitri called after me but I ignored him. It took some effort on my part to catch up with Adrian's long strides, but I reached out and grabbed his arm to stop him. "Adrian wait."

He spun around to face me, glaring down at me, his face blank. "What?"

"Adrian please, I'm sorry I upset you yesterday," I said.

"Upset me? I'm beyond upset with you Rose, after everything that has happened, that we've done for you, you want to go back and get yourself killed?"

I cringed at he venom in his voice, "What are you talking about?"

"If you go back there, you will only find pain," and he walked off.

"Adrian wait!" I called but he ignored me and kept walking. I felt Dimitri's hand press to the small of my back and I jumped in surprise.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I nodded, "I guess so."


End file.
